beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Lego Power Strike - Episode 18
Evan's Trial! Phoenix's Firestorm!! is the eighteenth episode of Beyblade Lego Power Strike. Plot Previously on Beyblade Lego Power Strike Various Scenes from previous episodes would play Evan quickly runs to his closet to find his jacket. "Can't be late this time!" He scolded himself. As he dashed out the door, Chase screamed at him for being so late. Evan told him it didn't matter and Chase laughed and said it did. Evan slapped his brother and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Evan: "Shut up! I'm trying to drive!" Chase: "Is our lives at steak?" Evan: "If I drive us off a bridge, then, 'yes'. Also, it's are'' our lives at steak.'" Chase: *snoring* Evan: "Awww. He's bored, let's make fun of him." *Evan would laugh, sarcastically, as Chase slept. Random Driver 3: "Get off the road! We're trying to drive!" Evan: "Whaddaya think I'm doing!?" Random Driver 2: "Then drive, idiot!" Evan: "Idiot, that's what I'm doing!" A couple hours later Enzo: Everyone welcome to the Forest! Everyone would cheer as they gathered around the platform Enzo: "So, Evan, time for your trial, can you beat one of us?" Evan: "I will try! Emperium has a chance!" Enzo: "Hmph, you can try, but Phoenix burns any opponent it faces." Evan: *eyes flash gold*: "Emperium won't lose!" Enzo and Evan would walk over to the stadium and load up their Beys Evan: "Let's have a good one! May the best blader win!" Enzo: "*thinking* Emperium has power beyond imaginable, what could happen if Evan were to finally draw out that power? *out loud* Alright, man, good luck!" They both took their launching positions, Enzo's being a standard one, and Evan's being Red Eye's launch by kicking off from the ground and chucking his launcher forward. Everyone chanted, "3-2-1, Let it rip!" Emperium was in defense mode and raced for the center and Phoenix clashed against Emperium. Phoenix crashed into Emperium once more and Phoenix activated its '''Wings of Flame which pushed Emperium out of the center towards the rim of stadium, where more fire was waiting, ready burn Emperium. Evan countered the attack and the fire to its advantage, calling out Crest Impact, Emperium used the flames to crash into Phoenix which sent it flying out of the stadium, with yet a graceful landing. The announcer called Emperium with 1 point. Enzo: "I didn't expect you to do that. I can't wait to see more." Evan: "Alright, prepare yourself for the Golden Emperor!" They loaded their beys and took their stances. The crowd shouted, "3-2-1, Let it rip!" Emperium was in defense mode, again, and Phoenix was circling Emperium, like hoths circling a dead prey. Evan called his Crest Defense move and Phoenix bounced off, unable to do any decent damage to Emperium. Enzo's fiery resonance kicked up and Phoenix charged more fire, allowing it to activate Phoenix Firestorm and charge up speed and power, it smashed into Emperium and Emperium went flying out of the stadium and landed hard on the ground. The announce gave 1 to Enzo. Enzo: "Now that's more like it, Emperium doesn't stand a real chance. Evan felt the divine pulse in his heart and it activated his power causing him loose control, he knew what was happening, he just couldn't do anyting. They loaded their beys and everyone shouted, "3-2-1, Let it rip!" Emperium was now in attack mode. This caught Phoenix off guard and Emperium knocked it back to rim. Evan activated his divine aura and Emperium's gold avatar sprung to life. Evan's power pulsed through into Emperium, channeling it's Crest Blade powers and slashed into Phoenix, beginning to weaken it. Enzo realized this and activated his own avatar and Phoenix came to life. But, it was too late Emperium used Crest Saber summoning it's full power into a single blow. Phoenix burst. Evan shouted with triumph. Evan: "I've proven myself! Take that!" Enzo: "No, thats not how we roll here. Bursts are simply 1 point, lad." Evan doubled over in surprise, he had not expected it to haven't ended yet. Jek: "Don't underestimate Enzo's fire, that's a big mistake to make!" Enzo: "And a stupid one, as well." Evan: "*eyes gold* Well, let's what else I have to play." He grinned, wickedly, and summoned more power. Evan: "Let's not end so soon." End credits roll Major Events * Xander's co-worker, Enzo Fenice, welcomes Evan & co. to a forest. Characters * Evan Asagi * Jek Corimi * Allan Kurogami * Chase Asagi * Honey Asagi * Lance * Xander Ackermann * Paul Vixile * Kai Hominhbringer * Enzo Fenice Beyblades * Phoenix Scorch Aero Soar (Enzo's; debut) * Gold Emperium 0Slash Change (Evan's) Featured Battles * Evan Asagi (Gold Emperium 0Slash Change) vs. Enzo Fenice (Phoenix Scorch Aero Soar) = Battle continued in next episode ** Round 1: Evan & Emperium (Ring-Out finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Enzo & Phoenix (Ring-Out finish; 1pt) ** Round 3: Evan & Emperium (Burst finish; 1pt) Special Moves Used * Wings of Flame (Phoenix Scorch's) * Crest Impact (Gold Emperium's) * Crest Defense (Gold Emperium's) * Phoenix Firestorm (Phoenix Scorch's) * Crest Blade (Gold Emperium's) * Crest Saber (Gold Emperium's) References